devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jump Canceling
spelling The correct way to spell this is "Jump Cancelling" with two "L"s. (This has been a public service announcement from your friendly neighborhood grammar nazi.) --Anobi 03:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :According to the rule it should be, but, well, I looked it up... Could it be because in American and in British you spell words a bit differently? I'm no native speaker of either, so I just don't know for sure. My signature is NOT short! 07:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm asking 'cause if I'm right we should use American version. My signature is NOT short! 07:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, weird, I guess there are two ways of spelling it. I looked it up, too. I've been spelling it with two L's my entire life. (That doesn't mean I'm right, though.) I'll look into it when I have more time, and see what the difference is, if any. (By the way, your English is still very good.) --Anobi 17:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Gilgamesh The weapon Gilgamesh cannot execute the Jump Canceling trick, here are the reasons; *It has only one aerial attack, Full House, which is, in worse side, only hits downwards. *The attack Flush replaces the normal Air Hike, this jump skill is not similar to the normal one, with an attack not capable of starting a rhythm for this trick. Since this is the only weapon with a 100% inability of performing this Jump Canceling trick, this info might be added to the article. KevzMarz 13:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Catergory for jump canceling as Nero? Okay, I just want to say, there isn't information on jump canceling as Nero. Should I add a category for that? Shfan135 19:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think "category" is the wrong term here. But, if you want to add some information about how the mechanism works with Nero, go ahead. What's the worst that could happen? --Anobi 22:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::was there Jump Cancelling for Nero? I can not remember @.@ -=X Zero X=- 23:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't think there's any difference between Nero's and Dante's JC right? Just need to purchase Enemy Rebound/Step. --I need more dark power! 00:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the main difference between Nero and Dante is that you can reach INSANE heights with Snatch and Enemy Step. --Anobi 05:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Insane heights? Is it something like this: You Snatch an enemy and do a Buster. When the enemy is falling, quickly Enemy Step on it then do a Snatch and Buster again? That's what I thought. --I need more dark power! 07:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think I'll just add some info on it. Shfan135 21:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: The video I saw was just Snatch, Enemy Step, Snatch, Enemy Step, Snatch... He got so high in Bloody Palace. --Anobi 04:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ah... so it was a none harmful jump canceling, not involving any damage I see. --I need more dark power! 09:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: No harm until you buster them and send 'em flying ^_^ Shfan135 16:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Please, if anyone wants to add anything, add it. Just be sure you know what you're talking about, otherwise it will be edited. Trisha Demilion (talk) 19:20, March 26, 2015 (UTC)Trisha